The Secrets Buried Within
by LilKinny
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'DEMONS WE FIND'. What do you get when you take 10 people with powers and mix them together? Not a good outcome. Arie and her friends escaped Sammy's evil lair, but the true villains haven't made their debut yet. Will Arie and Mitch find out why they're so special? BajanCanadianxOC
1. Escape

**Hai doods. I WENT ON A SHOPPING SPREE! *le squeal* I bought so many cute shirts and the most comfiest sweatpants ever. **

**ONTO ZE BEGINNING!**

**BTW, I mentioned that they were 16. I meant 17. Sorry, I was rereading my story for errors and I found that note. THEY ARE 17 YEARS OLD, PEOPLE. **

_Third Person's POV_

Labor. That's what everyone thought of when they heard of the "Basement". People from the city were oblivious to the absolute torture going on right out of the city. Well, everyone except a gang of powerful people and the couple.

The gang was called 'The Hoodies' **(XD XD XD I went onto a website to help with gang names and this appeared XD)**. They were three powerful enemies that used their powers to their advantage. Their name came from their powers. The leader, or Jordan, turned into Herobrine when his hoodie was off, the ability to strike lightning and cause earthquakes at the hands of his milky white eyes. The second one was Ty. He was more of a silent killer. He could turn invisible and teleport, making him almost as lethal as Jordan. The final one is Tyler. He could change into three different forms that are equally as dangerous as Ty and Jordan combined.

His first form, or his normal self, could fight hand-to-hand combat with strength summoned from the core of the Earth. His skills with a sword, gun, and knife were beyond amazing. His second form, known as 'Janet' to his opponents, was even stronger. Her rage was the result of her anger towards the world for hating her. She shoots out beams from her palms and fights without weapons, but her style of fighting is almost equal to Tyler's first form skills in combat. His final form, and the most dangerous, is known as 'Burrito'. A positive name for a negative. He alone is deadly. He's lethal because he has a magical guitar that plays out songs of curses. They act immediately on the enemy and soon, the effect takes place. This allows Burrito to use the soccer skills he has. Not getting into any more detail with this.

The reason why Tyler isn't the leader is because he gets so dangerous in his second and third forms that he could take over a city.

Over at Sammy's "Tortureatorium", the now 4 prisoners are ready to give up. All separated since their powers could prove to be dangerous if together.

_Mitch's POV_

I slump against the wall as a familiar blonde hair, blue eyed villain saunters over to the cell I'm in. Samantha, also known as Sammy. She has been trying to get me to tell her my power. But I know mine is taking its sweet time in coming.

"Hello Mitch." She says in her sickly sweet voice. Using whatever dignity I still have, I roll my eyes as an act of defiance. "I have a new game to test out. Cheer up, you'll be with Arie." She says. Games, she calls them. The sick methods she uses to get information out of us is only a game to her. I'm still cold from yesterday's dunk into a pool of ice. She smiles and takes out a gun. Then she unlocks my cell, like usual.

Sammy, knowing we don't have the strength to rebel, usually escorts us herself. She leads me down a familiar hallway. Of course, this is my hallway. I'm the only one who uses the various rooms. Arie, Adam, and Olivia all have their own halls with rooms that are probably identical to this one. Sammy has played this sick game with us for 3 weeks.

She leads me into a room with two glass rooms and two seats. The other three are led in and Arie looks at me in pure happiness. Or is it shock? I can't tell, my mind is too hazy to comprehend. She runs towards me and hugs me, Sammy allowing her.

"I thought you died." She whispers.

"I know. But it was acting." I reply. I see tears in her eyes.

"Ahem." Sammy finally gets annoyed. Arie separates herself from me and we stand, hand in hand. "So, you're wondering what this is, correct?" She asks. we all nod. "This is what I call 'Couple Fun'. You need to answer the questions truthfully or the other gets a surprise. It's a random surprise every time. Olivia, you'll be with Adam." Sammy says as guards guide me over to the left glass room. Arie goes into the right one and I see that I can't see her anymore. Adam and Olivia are strapped into the chairs.

"Ready." One of the guards say. She steps onto a podium and smiles.

'This girl needs help.' I think as she smiles even wider, shuffling cards up.

"OK, first question for Arie. What is your part and why is it important?" She asks Arie.

"I'm the Universal part and... I can't remember why it's important." Arie says. A guard presses a button labelled as 'Button A'. An abnormally large spider is dropped onto my head, causing me to freak out. I scream as I try clawing it off.

"Arie, you can make whatever I put into the room with Mitch go away if you remember." Sammy says over my yelling. The spider bites me, causing me to yelp.

"IT BIT MY ANKLE!" I yell as I try shaking it off. Olivia and Adam have horrified looks on their faces.

"My part is important because if I'm combined with the second part, we're unstoppable!" Arie says and the spider disappears. It reappears in a little cage behind Sammy. Arie gasps.

"This is Tio, my pet spider. He was just playing around with Mitch. Don't worry, he's not poisonous." Sammy pets the large spider and turns around, that grin still plastered on her face. "The next question is for Mitch. What is your power?" She asks me. She knows I can't answer this question. My power isn't hear yet.

'You still haven't found your power.' I hear Olivia in my head. She looks extremely tired, but looks directly at me. I slightly nod and a look of fear takes over.

"I haven't found mine yet." I admit. A guard presses a button and Arie's horrifying wail fills the room.

"Mitch, you can stop this." Sammy announces. Arie's shrieks are clouding my thoughts. My thoughts...

_Never the one to talk to. Not worthy of secrets. Not loved. Causes pain to others. Always in pain. Never actually living. _

My eyes snap open and the world becomes white. Anger is clouding my thoughts, but it doesn't matter now. I'm discovering my power. I push my anger out into a beam that shoots out of both of my palms, shattering the glass in front of me. Shards of glass fly everywhere as I calm down. The white leaves my vision and I look around in confusion and pure awe. Sammy stands up and coughs, looking at me in actual fear. I look at my hands and at Olivia.

'You found your power.' She says mentally. Adam, the closest to the button, spawns in a knife and cuts himself loose. He gets Olivia free and I look into Arie's glass prison. There's a gigantic snake crawling around the floor and her eyes are clamped shut in pure terror. Adam comes up to me.

"I'll handle this. Make sure we can leave. Try and unlock this power of your again." Adam asks. I try focusing my energy into my palms to create this beam again, but I fail. Sammy just looks at me in shock as I approach her.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." I say. The white clouds my vision again as I get angrier. I feel energy gathering at my palms and I look down to see a white bubble growing on both of my palms. Sammy puts her hand up in surrender.

'Mitch, we can be friends. Don't shoot the beam at me!' She pleads mentally. I feel another presence in my head.

'Back off Sammy.' I hear Olivia say. This gives me an opportunity to shoot part of the beam at Sammy's pet spider. Tio, I think his name was, dies as the beam hits him and Arie runs up to me.

_Arie's POV_

Mitch's eyes are milky white as the energy in his palms grow. He's really angry. But... if he's angry, with a little of practice I can get him to summon this power at any given time without getting this angry. He shoots Tio and Sammy cries out in shock. Olivia and Adam leave after Adam spawns for the 4 of us hoverboards. I hop onto mine and Mitch turns back to normal. He climbs onto his and Sammy looks at us.

"The Allstar." She whispers and points at Mitch. Mitch flies out before he can hear what she said and I follow him. It's hard to balance, but it's like a skateboard, something I have a distant memory of riding as a child. We meet Adam and Olivia upstairs and we exit the little shack that I was trapped in for at least a month. Mitch's car is right there, waiting for us. Adam despawns the hoverboards when we're all off and spawns in Mitch's keys.

"Here." He says and we all climb into the car, Olivia and I in the back with Mitch driving and Adam next to him. Adam grabs a paper with some directions onto them. How to get home. Adam turns the radio on as Mitch starts driving.

"Was it that easy to just escape?" Olivia questions us.

"The guards got scared off from Mitch and I guess Sammy realized we were too powerful for her to handle." Adam says. The Allstar.

"Sammy mentioned something about Mitch being 'The Allstar'. What does that mean?" I say. Nobody answers and I decide to drop the topic. We do singing contests with the songs on the radio and dance to the music, basically having a good time. We decide to go to the hospital. You know, just to pay a visit. It's not like we were tortured or anything for about a month and we DEFINITELY don't have bruises and cuts covering us. **(Sarcasm.)**

Once we step into the emergency room, a nurse calls for doctors. She explains that we were being searched for ever since Mitch and Adam never returned 3 weeks ago. The doctors swarm us and bring us to separate directions. I'm brought to surgery for a really bad infection in my left knee. They give me a red liquid to put me to sleep and soon enough, I drift off to sleep.

I wake up in a hospital bed. Shirley's there, playing her phone.

"Shirley?" I ask. She looks up hopefully and jumps up, successfully throwing her phone. It luckily lands on the chair, but was literally an inch from falling off the chair. She runs over to me and gives me a bear hug.

"Everyone thought you died!" She exclaims. I hug her back.

"Well I'm alive." I joke around. Jerome pokes his head in.

"Hey Demon! You're awake!" He says and joins the hug.

"Seriously? That old nickname?" I say.

"I'm just messing with you. We visited the others. Well, Shirley went to Olivia then came here. I went to all of you. Adam and Mitch are doing fine and what's this I heard about Mitch learning about his power. What is it? He refused to tell me." Jerome bounces like an excited toddler.

"Well, when he's really angry, his eyes glow and he forms these energy spheres in his palms. Then he can shoot them at enemies. That's how we escaped." I explain.

"Ah. I'm going to go talk to Mitch about this power." Jerome says as he leaves. Shirley rolls her eyes.

"All jokes aside, I sense you learned your power! What is it?" She says even more excited than Jerome.

"I'm... _**universal." **_

* * *

**So doods, that's how I'm ending every chapter. The final word will be bolded and italicized. **

**How was the first chapter? I thought it was well written for the first chapter.**

**Did anybody see CavemanFilm's new song parody, 'Wrecking Mob'? It's a parody of 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus. How come 'Miley' comes up with a red underline under it? Her last name isn't, but the first name is. Weird.**

**~LilKinny**


	2. Hospital Time

**Hai doods. Sorry about NO UPDATES! I've been really busy and I've been working on other stories. My teacher are piling on homework now for some reason and I swear, my spanish teacher WILL NOT STOP GIVING UP HOMEWORK!**

_Arie's POV_

Shirley's face is clear of emotion. I can't even tell if she's speechless or really unaffected.

"I knew it." She says and walks a few feet away. She looks back over at me and understanding dawns on her face. "That's why!" She snaps her fingers.

"What?" I look at her confused.

"That's why Sammy targeted you specifically!" She exclaims, expecting me to understand.

"No... Sammy told me she was after me since I hung out with Mitch and Jerome." I tell her. She shakes her head.

"All people with mind-related powers have a central plaza located in the mountains, where a high council is. The main rule of the mind-powered people is that you have to have a valid reason to kidnap somebody. She must have just found out about your power because the council is angry. The powers we get are from the council. Your escape was a result of power-drainage from the council." Shirley concludes.

"Huh?" I ask her, not understanding a word she just said.

"Sammy was a bad girl, so the leaders took a large portion her powers away." She explains. I get it now.

"OK, don't use big words around me." I huff as she giggles a little.

"Well, I'm going to go. I'll be by later!" She sings as she prances out of the room. I watch her confused as I feel a surge of power come over me. I look at my arms, which are usually covered in bruises, to find them completely healed. A doctor enters, as if on cue, and drops their coffee.

"You're... healed..." He stutters. I look at him and give him a 'No-really?' look. He looks at me before calmly coming over and taking the tubes and IV out of me.

"Can I see my friends?" I ask him. He nods numbly and I get up. He hands me a big sweatshirt, sweatpants, and Ugg slippers. Yuck. He leaves and I quickly change out of the hospital gown. Once I'm changed, I come to a problem. I don't know where they are. I sit down on a randomly placed chair.

What are my powers, exactly? I know I can heal myself and if put together with my counterpart, I'm deadly. Universal... Universe. The universe is life and death. I can heal things, counting as life... What about death? Can I kill things? Can I raise things from the grave? As for life... Am I eternal? Immortal? Can I kill someone at will or make them come close to dying?

Wait... I'm feeling heat. Like, body heat. Can I sense when someone's nearby?

'Mitch.' I think, hoping his body heat radiates more than the rest. To my luck, I feel a bit more heat coming from a room about three doors down. I stand up and begin moving towards it. The heat grows until I'm outside the room. I look in and see my sister. I need to work on this.

"Olivia." I whisper. She snaps awake and looks at me. She sighs and relaxes.

"You scared me." She replies. I grin and she looks at me. "How did you heal so quickly?" She asks me.

"I think it's part of my power." I answer.

"Can you heal me?" She asks me. I bite my lip. I healed myself... How do I heal others?

"I don't know how. Maybe we can experiment?" I suggest. She shrugs.

"Something's bound to work." She agrees. Maybe holding her arm or wrist and concentrating? I wrap my hand around her wrist and concentrate on sending energy to her. After about 2 minutes, I stop from exhaustion.

"That clearly doesn't work." I state.

"Maybe I can get it myself through my mind." She says and I sense her in my head. I get a massive headache and hiss in pain. "What?" She asks me.

"I just got the worse headache. Stop." I beg her. She nods and my head becomes clearer. I think for a minute before coming up with something.

"What?" She asks me.

"Maybe waving my arms around does something." I say and concentrate all of my energy into my hands. I wave it over a bruise and it disappears. I look at her as she smiles. I continue this, finally waving my arms in the arm. She laughs and stands up.

"How could you find my room?" She asks me.

"I don't know. I thought a name and your body heat started growing. I found you then." I say.

"Let's find Adam and Mitch." She decides. I nod as I focus again on Mitch's energy. It only radiates Olivia.

"I'm trying to find Mitch, but you keep coming up. Maybe I should think of Adam." I try.

'Adam.' I think. A new energy spikes up nearby and I grin. Waiting for Olivia is an outfit similar to mine. I walk into the hallway so she could change and I attempt to focus on this new energy. It's two rooms towards the stairs. Olivia comes out in the outfit and I lead her to the room. She looks inside.

"It's Adam." She whispers.

"Finally, I found the right person." I sigh as she laughs.

"Indubitally." She says as we walk in. She gently shakes Adam and he jumps up. Clearly, he's not a morning person.

"Arie? Olivia? Why are you guys healed?" He asks, lifting his head up a little. Olivia smiles.

"Arie can heal you." She nudges me a little. I summon my energy and put it by my palms, and I wave my hands around. His cuts and bruises fade away and he stands up, looking at the outfit laid out for him. Olivia and I walk out and suddenly, an energy spikes up insanely out of nowhere. I gasp and fall to the floor. It's such a high energy that it's hurting me. Four rooms away from the stairs. "Arie!" Olivia says worried as she crouches next to me.

"Go four rooms down. There's a really high energy there." I whisper, the pain growing as the energy continues rising.

"What's the power level?" She asks me. Great...

"Over 9,000!" I say as she gasps.

"What! That's impossible!" She says and runs to that room. Adam steps out and laughs.

"Really? An over-9,000 joke? That's old." He says.

"We acted out the scene." I say as Olivia comes back.

"It's Mitch! Shirley and Jerome are also in there and he's wrecking everything. He's really powerful and he's shooting beams at Shirley and Jerome!" She says. Ignoring the pain, I stumble to Mitch's room. The pain gets worse every step I take.

"I can't go on. It's too much power." I say as I fall to the floor.

"You have to stop Mitch!" Olivia says.

"Why do I have to?" I ask her.

"You'll learn soon enough!" She helps me to my feet. I take agonizing steps, finally reaching the core of the energy. Mitch's room. I hear shouts coming from inside. Terrified nurses and doctors pass by, cringing as every scream rings out. Adam opens the door and a wave of pain hits. I stumble inside to find Shirley using a table as a shield while Jerome throws miniature balls of dark matter at Mitch. He's floating in the air.

You heard me. Floating.

His eyes are milky white again. No, he's really angry. He's shooting beams out of his palms and I can tell that the table is about to break.

"MITCH! STOP!" I yell. He turns towards me.

'Two forces. When combined, they're unstoppable.' I hear Olivia's voice in my head.

"MITCH! YOU NEED TO STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" I scream as another energy spike hits. I fall to the floor in pain. The energy levels drop as I hear someone hit the ground. The pain slowly fades away and someone bends down next to me.

"Arie... How did you get hurt?" Mitch says. He must be the one by me.

"Your energy levels, they were insanely powerful. It actually hurt." I say.

"He's the second part. The _**allstar." **_

* * *

**How was the second chapter?**

**So my friend is talking formally to me... She said she's going to watch the history channel. I told her I like watching Bob Ross paint. I think she's doing this since I said my friend and I were 'lederhosen buddies' and she's just my berbler biffle... Cuz the title isn't original or anything.**

**~LilKinny**


	3. Training

**Me: *snores over math notes and expo board while the Khan Academy's video plays next to me***

**Arie: HEY! KINNY! WAKE UP!**

**Me: *wakes up slightly before falling back asleep***

**Arie: If you want something done right, you need to do it yourself. *climbs out of computer and shoves me off the chair* WAKE UP OR I'LL... I'LL GET MAD!**

**Me: *finally wakes up* Shut up Arie... I have the two day math test and I needed to study for the past week... GO BACK INTO MY LAPTOP! **

**Arie: Can I write the chapter then?**

**Me: Nope. Ain't happening. I've been slowly making it, but you can't take over. Now go back to the story and allow me to write for crying out loud.**

**Arie: Fine. Be that way.**

**Me: *after shoving Arie back into my laptop* Ugh... I need sleep. **

* * *

**That little skit was basically me right now. I've been so lazy lately... Half days + No Homework = Procrastination. **

**BTW THIS CHAPTER BREAKS THE FOURTH WALL. **

* * *

_Arie's POV _

"Everything's set up?" Mitch asks me as I walk around our little base.

"Yep. The fire's going and I carved targets into the surrounding trees." I reply, putting our sleeping bags in the tent.

About a few days ago, Mitch and I decided to go into the mountains to train. Olivia told us this prophecy where the Allstar and the Universal, if trained enough, are unstoppable. Mitch and I, being these two powerful beings, decided to isolate ourselves to train in an abandoned part of the mountains. Olivia can communicate with us too, so if we're ever in trouble we have a way of getting help.

"First thing in the morning, we're starting training." He commands. I stop and look at him.

"Excuse me?" I look at him in surprise. He just looks at me with that same look before walking into the forest that surrounds the mountain's clearing. I roll my eyes and I kick his sleeping bag out of anger. It had no affect, but I somehow felt better. Sitting by the fire, I look at the flames as the sun begins setting.

'You have angry thoughts... Is something wrong?' I hear Olivia in my head. I forgot, she hears my thoughts.

'Nothing's wrong. Just angry that I was stuck carving targets.' I lie, thinking back to her. I walk into the forest and climb a tree.

"I should get some training now. Maybe jumping from tree to tree could help." I whisper to myself as I look at the gap between the trees. It's not bad, but it's kind of far. I take a deep breath before opening my eyes and leaping. I barely make it onto the slippery branch, but I do make it. I'll train in this especially, building up my agility and balance as well as the ability to perform tricks.

After what seems like an hour of practicing, I hear rustling in the bush. Immediately, I blame Kinny. Of course, waking her up wasn't the best idea. Especially when she has control over my life.

"Seriously Kinny?" I whisper to myself as I balance over now a lake of lava. "OK, that's just pushing it." I say aloud now. A blue light forms in front of me and a screen appears with none other than Kinny herself. She's wearing a headset and looks pissed.

"Oh yea I have control over your life. It would be a shame if that branch just... snapped." She emphasizes 'snapped', looking at the keyboard. My eyes widen as I shake my head.

"DON'T! I THINK IT'S ENOUGH TO HAVE RELATIONSHIP TROUBLES!" I yell at her.

"Do you want to diss me some more? My brothers were on Xbox earlier with me and we had a prank war... I have plenty of ideas." She smiles evilly.

"I'm good. Can you maybe help with those relationship problems you randomly dropped into the story that made me sound like a Mary-Sue?" I ask her. She shakes her head and I hear a beep.

"My cookies are ready! I'll see you later dood, I NEED MAH FOOD!" She says and the screen disappears in a blue light. I roll my eyes as the lava disappears. The forest returns to its normal quietness. I jump to the other branch and the bush rustles again. I turn and see Mitch watching me. I begin laughing.

"You're so unhidden, it's not even funny." I say as I laugh.

"Come on! Olivia told me my costume was amazing!" He says, coming out. In the moonlight, I make out tiny branches somehow stuck to him. He has mud on his face and honestly, I don't even want to know where he got the materials to stick the branches on.

"That is the most make-shift costume I've ever seen." I say and climb down.

"I was watching you jump from tree to tree." He says, imitating Ryan's Morgan Freeman impression.

"That's messed up." I cut in.

"You were awesome." He says when suddenly, a wave of fatigue hits me. Kinny... Apparently we aren't interesting enough.I collapse as the world fades. The last thing I hear is Mitch crying out to get me.

_Mitch's POV_

I run back to camp with Arie in my arms. How did she... The author. As if on cue, I get a burst of messages from Olivia.

'WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! A GROUP OF HOODED FIGURES ARE ATTACKING US!' The first one is.

'JEROME'S DOWN! ONE OF THEM LOOKS LIKE A HUMAN HEROBRINE!' The next one comes in.

'WE NEED YOU TWO TO CO-' It gets cut off.

I look down at Arie and feel her forehead. Boiling.

"Wow Kinny... Weak. Especially for you." I hiss, looking at the sky.

_My POV_

I choke on the cookie as I hear what Mitch said. Weak? I'll show him weak.

I stand up, my fuzzy socks masking my stomps a little, as I look angrily in my mirror. It's another way of getting into the story. I look intimidating enough... Well for someone wearing pajamas. The blue, black, and white Bat Mitzvah shirt with fuzzy black pajama pants. Threatening enough.

After pressing my hand to a certain spot, a warp-void opens up. It shows the woods where Mitch and Arie set up camp. I step through it and close the portal.

_Mitch's POV_

Clearly, I didn't get Kinny at a good time. She's in pajamas and seething with anger. She looks like she was trying to relax while making sure we didn't kill ourselves.

"Mitch... What did you just call me?" She hisses, her voice raising slightly at the end in anger. **(It's so hard trying to write from someone else's POV about myself XD It's weird.) **She has an Xbox controller in her hand too... She must have been playing Xbox. "I was eating a cookie while playing some COD with my brothers. Now repeat what you said to me." She hisses again.

"I called you weak." I say, getting a little rebellious. She looks taken back before lifting me in the air. I can see an explosion, like Kinny froze time. I guess when she comes, time freezes.

"Who's weak now?" She smirks and puts me down.

"Wait, you're letting me off the hook?" I ask her. I heard from Jordan that in a story he was in, she was kind of rude to characters. Like his girlfriend Jackie.

"I'm trying to beat my cousins, brothers, and best friends at COD in a gigantic match. I'm not in the mood. All I'm saying is that your future will become rockier." She says and disappears in a blue light. For someone so young, she's really intimidating.

"I heard everything." Arie whispers. I look down at her and I feel her forehead again. It's back to normal. I help her up and we eat dinner of canned soup.

"Let's get some rest and in the morning, we'll begin training." I tell her. She nods and we go into our tent.

_Arie's POV_

I wake up to find Mitch eating some more soup. The sunlight pours in gracefully, shining light on my face directly. I shield my eyes as Mitch hands me a soup can.

"Today, we need to train nonstop." I tell him after our breakfast. He nods and we stand up.

"I know a clearing." He leads me to a large clearing about 10 minutes away from the camp.

"So I was thinking... We need to harness the anger inside of you and that power. I want to try and help you summon it willingly, not through anger." I explain.

"How are you going to do that?" He asks, not impressed.

"I'm going to anger you. Every time, I'm going to try to get you angrier. I want you to work on pushing down that anger and then accessing it later." I try and explain it to him.

"Let's be- Wait." He goes around the clearing and makes targets. "Now let's begin." He goes to one side of the clearing. How do I anger somebody? I'm naturally nice.

"I can't think of anything! You're too nice and I'm too pure to make an insult!" I holler over to him. He laughs at my comment.

"I don't like it when people start ranting over my channel and video games in a bad way." He suggests. I think of something and decide to voice it.

"Ugh! LOOK AT THAT LOSER OVER THERE! HE ONLY PLAYS VIDEO GAMES AND HE'S WEIRD!" I try and insult him. I can see his anger rising (power) and I continue to rant. At the last second, I narrowly dodge a blast. It hits my arm, but I quickly heal myself. I look at the target it hits and find a deep hollow in the tree. He calms down and looks at me.

"Continue." He motions.

"I'm out of ideas." I say.

"Continue that rant or move onto our relationship." He suggests again. An idea forms and I make a fake phone with my hand.

"Ugh. Shirley, why am I going out with that loser! My God, I feel like I made the wrong choice. You are SO lucky that you have a boyfriend like Jerome." I act. I see his struggle to keep down his anger and his eyes gleam white. I begin talking about our relationship and his channel more. I see that he's managing to get it under control. I stop and smile.

"Are you done?" He asks me. I nod and he releases his breath.

"Do you have all of that energy stored?" I question him.

"Yea. Now what?" I look at a few trees and find one specific one.

"I want you to grab some of that power and release it on that tree over there." I explain. He nods and holds his breath. After a short period of time, his face turns purple from trying. I give him oxygen and his face returns to the normal tan it was. Finally, after 5 minutes of giving him air and concentration, his eyes begin to dim as the whiteness starts taking over. The orbs form at his palms and he begins floating. Suddenly, he yells and shoots both beams out. These beams are different.

These beams aren't the normal white. They're silver, with blue and green ribbons weaving their way throughout the beam. It has purple particles floating around it like an Enderman's in Minecraft. This beam is stronger and the tree catches on fire. I quickly spring into action, shooting a beam I learned from Shirley after leaving the hospital. She taught me how to heal things and kill things with two separate beams. It works on plants, humans, and animals. The tree gets put out quickly and Mitch floats down.

It's like one of the Dragon Ball Z scenes where Goku **(OK, super nerd over here. I did watch that show, but it was like every two months or so.) **was a Super Saiyan and the power was literally surrounding him. I feel like Vegeta in that one episode with the over 9,000 joke. Shocked and totally powerless.

"Dude... That was such a major Dragon Ball Z reference." I say, ignoring the ache from the strong power.

"How?" He asks me. His hair has blonde streaks for crying out loud.

"You have blonde streaks and you have energy surrounding you. Hmmm... Let's take a guess." I roll my eyes as his power drops. His hair turns completely brown and we make our way back to the camp.

'GUYS! WE SERIOUSLY NEED YOUR HELP!' Olivia's panicky voice blares through our heads. I look over to Mitch, who nods. We need to go into the city.

"Let's go... _**Universal."**_

* * *

**So yea. I finally updated and I NEED MY SLEEP. I'm so tired and stuff.**

**Seriously, I gotta update more. **

**BTW, I'm not mean IRL. Like, I'm really sweet and stuff and I don't play COD. I was stuck on a video game. **

**HERE'S WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED:**

_**1) Stolen - I've been working on a new story called 'Stolen'. After watching World War Z, I put it into Mitch and Jerome's lives with this. Oh yea. #abaccalypse I don't know if I'm gonna actually put this story up since the quotation marks are messed up. It's like I have commas instead of quotation marks. And I don't want to go back and change every single one. **_

_**2) Never Giving Up - A Heron/Sky story I've been really into as well. Basically, Heron's a princess and Sky's a peasant. Basic love story. So far, I'm up to a really big part in the story that could lead to the ending.**_

_**3) School - I've had honestly a full backpack every day. Bringing home every binder for a worksheet that I'm too lazy to take out of the binder before going home. I have to prepare for my birthday parties next week (I'm going to a restaurant with a few friends then we're coming back to my house for desert and to hang out there.) including a really big family party. School's been rough since my math teacher stopped helping us with our homework. So updates are definitely going to be slower now. **_

_**4) Sims - I'll admit, I've gotten really distracted over the Sims in the past few days. I'm a Level 21 on my Kindle and a Level 8 on my phone. I NEED TO GET LEVEL 25 ON MY KINDLE FOR THE MANSION! But in all seriousness, I've been trying to level up for the past week and I haven't gotten past this quest so I'm waiting for the 5 LP to skip it. **_

* * *

**QUICK QUESTION ABOUT THE SIMS: I'm doing the Island Quests and I can't get ANY gold. How do you get gold? I seriously need it since I can't buy it from the lack of LP I have (3 LP). **

* * *

**So that's why I've been gone.**

**~LilKinny**


	4. New Perspective - The Villain's

**Hai doods! So I'm gonna make the ending next chapter since I've been getting a lot of homework. So yea.**

**This chapter is going to be more of an inside look at The Hoodies and their evil plots and stuff.**

**REMEMBER, THE YEAR IS 2016.**

**This is also kind of dark... Just saying. **

_Third Person's POV_

As Olivia, Shirley, Jerome, and Adam all struggled in the ropes Ty and Jordan tied around them, Tyler sat alone in the corner like always. From an outsider, he would look insane. But Ty and Jordan knew why he's like this. Ty made him like this.

_Tyler's POV_

_It was a stormy night. The year is 2013. I pulled out my iPhone, where a text from Rose was. Meet me at the park under the pavilion where we had our first kiss. Happiness filled me, but I looked out the window. Rain fell like somebody was weeping. Heavily and meaningly. But I got my jacket on and left for the park. _

_I reached the park after 5 minutes of walking through the rain. The park was 2 minutes away, but the rain made it harder to walk since the wind was going against me. I saw her under the white pavilion. Her blue eyes were scanning the area. Her brown hair was in a ponytail. She looked nervous. I went up to her and smiled. Her smile in return was strained. _

_"Hi Tyler." She wouldn't meet my eyes. Something's wrong._

_"You wanted to talk." I reply. She's looking around the park anxiously. _

_"Look. You're a really sweet guy and I really like you but... I have something to tell you." She says, finally meeting my eyes. Betrayal. The first thing I read is betrayal. _

_"You're cheating on me." I narrow my eyes. _

_"I didn't want you to find out but-" She begins._

_"But nothing. I loved you and you go behind my back." I interrupt her. She looks down again in obvious shame. _

_"I'm sorry." She says quietly. _

_"You broke my heart like it was nothing!" I shout at her, my temper rising. Someone tackles me and I look at my attacker. A boy from school. Ty. _

_"Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend like that!" He shouts at me. My whole world recedes then. Shatters under my feet. He continues to yell insults while Rose watches. Her eyes are unreadable and she just watches as he slowly breaks my self-esteem. Finally, my emotions are gone. Shredded to pieces. _

_"Ty..." Rose starts. Ty ignores her and continues to yell._

_"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN THINK ABOUT YELLING AT A GIRL!" He screams. I just lie there, motionless as I think about what's going to happen to me. Rose finally just leaves. Ty doesn't even notice. He disappears and reappears. That's it. __Anger takes over as I get up. I feel like I'm not controlling myself anymore. A hoarse voice comes out of my mouth._

_"YOU AREN'T GOING TO HARM ME ANYMORE!" The voice screams. My legs move without my will and they carry me into the city. Another form gets in and my voice changes. _

_"YOU ALL WILL PAY!" The next voice screeches as I begin attacking innocent people. I can't control my limbs. These other two forms are. They continue to attack people or the next half hour before someone grabs me. The other forms turn and we find Ty. His eyes are wild. He begins attacking me. The other forms are angry and begin attacking him. He drags me into an alley and he fights me there. _

_"Tyler, you need to calm down!" He shouts. The hoarse-woman voice answers him._

_"Tyla' isn't here! We took ova' and now ya gonna pay!" She shouts. Finally, Ty kicks me in the stomach. It sends the other two forms reeling into the back of my mind and I return to my body. All of the hits they took react on me and I crawl into a ball to avoid any other hits. He stops attacking me. _

_"Tyler?" He asks quietly. I shake in pain. Broken. I was cheated on and abused, verbally and physically. I just lie there, not saying a word. Ty kneels down next to me. "Dude, are you OK?" He asks me. Someone walks into the alley and Ty looks at them._

_"I saw how you two fought. I wanted to know if you wanted to become a group of villains. We will wait for the right moment to strike then catch everyone off guard." The newcomer says. _

_"I just hurt someone and you reward me? What kind of sick person are you?" Ty answers. _

_"You both fought." The man says._

_"His girlfriend cheated on him and I beat him up. Then he fought back. Besides, what are your powers? I can teleport and turn invisible and Tyler can change forms. What's your powers?" Ty asks him._

_"Do you guys know the video game Minecraft?" The man says. Ty must have nodded, because he continues. "My eyes turn white and I can summon lightning, cause earthquakes, and generally cause chaos." The man says. _

_"He's not responding." Ty must be motioning to me._

_"I'm not responding because I'm trying not to scream. You landed a few good hits to my stomach." I reply. _

_"I thought I killed you." Ty says. _

_"Nope, still alive." I reply. _

_"Well, I'm Jordan." The man introduces himself. Ty helps me sit up. _

_"Ty. This is Tyler." Ty introduces us. I get a good look at this guy. He's not menacing at all. He's actually really kind-looking. He has pale skin with dark brown hair and a stubble of a beard. Not menacing at all. _

_"This isn't in a bad way, but you don't look scary at all." I tell him. It's kind of my personality to be opinionated. He laughs a little before turning serious._

_"Don't mess with me." He says in an angry tone. I try holding up my arms in response, but it's too painful. _

_"Are you going to be OK? You look like you're holding back a scream." Ty says to me._

_"Hmmm... Let's see. I was forced to watch as these two forms attacked people then I had to endure getting beat up. I'm in pristine health." I roll my eyes. _

_"Do you need to go to the hospital he means." Jordan says. _

_"That would be nice." I say, wincing. _

_Third Person's POV_

Every so often, Ty would remember that night. He also thinks about Rose's kidnapping a few months later. She was never found.

Tyler, on the other hand, hated that they had to capture people to lure their true targets here. He also remembers Rose's kidnapping and how sad he was. Mitch was one of his friends that he respected. Taking his girlfriend's sister and his best friends is past the line. That and he took Adam. Someone he used to record with before the incident.

Adam never saw Tyler though. Tyler always wore his hoodie over his head so he can be left alone. But Adam saw Ty and Jordan. He questioned Ty and Jordan briefly, but gave up after never receiving answers. Bad blood was between them now.

Olivia couldn't communicate with Mitch or Arie, no matter how hard she tried. She managed to get the occasional piece of Arie's thoughts. She pieced together that they were trying to find them. She couldn't tell them that they were in Sammy's old lair, where the new group of villains have taken over. But Arie could track them down. She could try and find their heat.

Tyler, on the other hand, was growing bored. He never knew that keeping prisoners while waiting for their rescue team to come would be so boring. His mind went back to Rose. He got visions every so often and they showed a girl who he would see occasionally around town. But she looked like Rose. She was always looking sad and holding some guy's hand. Tyler knew she worked at the movie theater since Adam used to talk about how cute she was. He was going to see if it was her. He stands up and pulls his hood over his eyes. He begins walking out when someone stops him.

"Where are you going?" Jordan asks Tyler.

"Somewhere." He answers. He hears a gasp. Great... He was recognized.

"And where would that somewhere be?" Ty joins in.

"Movie theater. I want to see Catching Fire. Team Peeta for the win guys!" Tyler lies. Ty teleports next to Tyler, scaring him.

"Where are you really going?" Ty questions him.

"The movie theater. Why would I lie about his stuff guys! I heard the movie was amazing." Tyler walks out then. Outside, he finds a car with car keys. This wasn't there before. There's a note.

* * *

_Dear Tyler,_

_Yea I knew it was you. Here's a car._

_From,_

_Adam_

* * *

Tyler shrugged and got into the car. He drove away, his mind set on getting his girlfriend back.

Back in the basement, Jordan and Tyler began fighting.

"You let him get away!" Jordan yells at Ty.

"You did!" Ty argues. Olivia rolls her eyes and Shirley smiles a little.

"Men these days. It's like watching a Facebook fight gone wrong." Shirley remarks.

"I'm right here!" Jerome whispers angrily.

"Oh hi." Olivia says before Shirley and her laugh a little. Adam and Jerome just roll their eyes and begin talking about how to escape.

Back over to Tyler, he reached the city. He listens to the radio and drives the 10 minutes to the theater. Parking outside, he gets out. After pulling up his hood, he walks inside. People stare at him as he passes by. He's a hooded figure walking through a movie theater. Of course it's suspicious.

"Hello sir, welcome. What movie would you like to see?" The girl at the desk chirps. Her name tag reads Bethany, but Tyler recognizes her voice.

"One ticket to Catching Fire please." He says.

"Sir, can you remove your hood?" She asks him. He cautiously removes his hood. The girl recognizes him immediately, but says nothing. True, her captor is abusive. But she knows he's watching. He's sitting on a bench across the lobby.

"Can I have my ticket please?" Tyler asks her. He feels something in his pocket. Money. His phone rings and he looks down to see Ty. "Ugh." He says as he answers it.

"Dude, where are you?" Ty demands angrily. Tyler hands Rose the money Adam spawned in for him and she gives him two tickets for the movie. He didn't pay for two.

"Hold on one second. Excuse me, you gave me two tickets." He addresses Rose.

"I'm sorry. I overheard someone asking where you were, so I assumed that you had someone coming." She says, blushing. She thought he would say something, but she thinks he doesn't recognize her. Her mistake.

"Look Ty, I'm gonna see Catching Fire. Get that through your head and Jordan's and that I saw Arie and Mitch. They were coming into town." Of course, that's not true. He wants to make sure they're ready in case Arie and Mitch do attack.

"Seriously?" Ty asks him. Rose is waiting impatiently, but she knows this is Tyler.

"Just make sure you have them in a different room because Arie and Mitch are powerful and will attack together." Tyler says.

"Ok fine. I'll text you if they do come." Ty says and hangs up. Tyler shoves his phone into his pocket angrily and looks at her.

"You remind me of someone I used to know. Before the accident happened." Tyler says. Tyler's plan is to play it like he slightly remembers her.

"An accident? I don't remember you." Rose says. She realizes something happened to him.

_Tyler's POV_

"Yea. Maybe some girl I used to date or something. I don't know, nothing's clear anymore." I mutter as I study my ticket. Nobody came behind me.

"What do you mean?" The girl asks. She's obviously Rose.

"I got into a big fight a few years ago with one of my good friends. I got hit a lot and now I'm questioning my reality. It was over a girl that we both loved. I'll see you later." I walk away with my ticket. If I know Rose then-

"Wait!" She calls out. I knew it. I walk back over.

"Yea?" I ask her. The movie's starting.

"Tyler. It's me, Rose. Remember?" She says. Totally knew it.

"Oh yea. The girl Ty beat me up over. How's it going?" I say.

"What do you mean? Didn't you say you love me?" She says.

"I don't know. I don't think you would love Ty or me after you saw what we have become." I tell her.

"Tyler, I would love you even if you had insane super powers." She says. Well... this is awkward.

"OK. Well..." I say.

"Can I come and see Catching Fire with you?" She asks me. I shrug.

"Sure." I say. She comes out from behind the counter and I buy us popcorn. She looks over to a man in the corner, who's frowning. He starts walking towards us, but we walk into the theater before he can come.

About halfway through the movie, I get a text from Ty.

'Come back now! Mitch and Arie are attacking!' He sent. I choke on my popcorn and Rose gives me a worried look.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I really need to go." I say, standing up.

"Take me with you, please. That guy, he kidnapped me and forced me to date him. Please." She pleads with me.

"Fine. But things changed drastically." I tell her and we run out of the theater. Ty calls me.

"TYLER! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Ty yells and I hear someone scream. Rose is looking at me in shock as we run into the parking lot. We get into the car and my phone connects to the bluetooth.

"I'm coming now. Did you put Adam and the others into another room?" I ask him as I drive.

"Yea-" He says before yelling. "ARIE JUST SHOT SOME SORT OF BEAM AT ME! HURRY!" He screams.

"I'm passing the city limits now!" I yell into the bluetooth as I drive past the city limits.

"Tyler, where are we going?" Rose asks me, terrified.

"Remember how I said things changed?" I ask her. She nods. "You can't freak out." I say as the bluetooth gets disconnected. "Everyone you are going to meet where we're going including myself have super powers. I have these two other forms that are insanely dangerous. I'm a villain. The people fighting us are good guys. Ty and Jordan took their friends and Arie's sister, so they're getting them back." I explain.

"I have something to tell you." She says.

"Not this again." I say.

"I also have powers. I can freeze people and melt them." She says. We reach the little shack. "This is where you perform evil things?" She asks, not impressed.

"The basement is huge." I explain. We get out and I lead her inside. The scene downstairs in _**insanity.**_

* * *

**So the finale is coming out November 29th, or my birthday. **

**I have an idea for a new story. I'm working on it on Word. It's a short Heron/Sky story. It's a weird mash up of different time periods. I'll post it after the final chapter is up. Once that's done, I'll start a new chapter.**

**BTW, in chorus we're doing 'Believe' from The Polar Express. Honestly, I would definitely use it for the finale's ending. **

**~LilKinny**


	5. Finale

**Hai doods. So this is it. The finale, as promised on my birthday. Today is in fact my birthday, but Happy Birthday to everybody else who has a birthday today, including my Grandpa.**

**ONTO ZE CHAPTER! **

_Tyler's POV_

As I take in what happened, I realize I need to care for Rose too. Mitch turns and sees me at the wrong moment. His eyes are glowing like Jordan's when Jordan gets really mad and he shoots a beam at Rose. I push her out of the way and I bring her into the room where Adam and the others were.

"Tyler." Adam growls.

"Just be quiet Adam!" I shout at him and turn to Rose. "I need you to stay here while I go fight." I address her.

"You can't just leave me here!" She argues. I can sense Janet starting to bubble. Janet comes out in full force then.

"I'M GOING TO FIGHT!" Janet yells as she pushes me into the viewing area of my mind.

"Tyler?" Rose says quietly, frightened by my new form.

"Tyla' ain't here no more. Ya gonna stay here." Janet yells and she stomps out. The scene is total chaos. Arie notices and shoots a beam at me. Janet ducks as the beam hits the wall.

Janet runs up to Arie and begins fighting Arie like that. Janet narrowly avoids Arie's blasts and finally, Janet kicks Arie in the stomach. Arie freezes then. Janet turns and sees Rose. Rose froze Arie.

Mitch notices and shoots a beam at Rose. Rose ducks at the last moment and the door gets slammed closed from the blast. Janet minimizes and I get full control again. Mitch then hits the side of my face with a knife. How did he even get that?

I fall back as blood starts coming out of the cut on my cheek. Mitch grins evilly, something I never thought I'd see, and Rose freezes him too. Arie bursts out of the ice and looks directly into my eyes. Her amber eyes look into my brown ones….

Then all of my air gets cut out. I begin coughing as her eyes pierce mine. Jordan and Ty were knocked out already and Rose is frozen in terror. I continue coughing until I can't breathe. I see a bright light and it takes over my vision. Then I rise out of my now still body.

_Rose's POV_

Tyler gets still after coughing and the girl smiles evilly. She looks up at me and I meet her amber eyes. I'm frozen in fear. I don't see Tyler's chest moving.

"You killed him." I hiss.

"You don't even know who I am, do you?" She asks me. Her voice is sickly sweet. Perfect for the devil she is.

"No. But I do know you killed him." I motion to Tyler.

"Do you know why I'm even here?" She asks me. I shake my head and she motions to the seat. "I'll explain after you unfreeze him." She points to the guy she came with. I unfreeze him and he stumbles forward before realizing that Tyler's dead. He turns and sees us.

"She's alive." He says. His voice is smooth.

"Yea, but she only came in with Tyler. She has no idea who we are. Take a seat guys." She motions to the couch on the opposite side of her. I sit on the couch and the guy sits next to me, but really far away.

"So who are you guys?" I ask them.

"My name is Arie and this is Mitch. You came in with Tyler, right?" Arie asks me. I nod. "Well, let me explain. Tyler and his friends are evil." She begins.

"My name is Rose. He already told me that." I say.

"But we came and began attacking them since he took my sister and our friends. I understand you have powers too." Arie says.

"Yea. I can freeze people and melt people." I answer them.

"Well I'm what's known as the allstar. I can have basically every power. Arie is the universal. She has control over life and death." Mitch explains.

"Is that how you killed Tyler?" I ask her.

_Tyler's POV_

Rose…. Don't answer any of their questions. Why is she even trusting them? Oh right, I decided to drag her into the middle of a war.

"Yea. I cut off his air." Arie answers her. I mentally growl. "I'll do the same to you if you don't tell us where the captives are." Arie threatens her. I knew that this was going to happen.

"Revive Tyler and his friends and I might consider." Rose smiles evilly.

"Deal. But you need to freeze them until we get back our friends and my sister." Arie says as her hand glows. Jordan and Ty wake up, but Rose freezes them. Arie's hand moves in my direction and I feel like I'm getting sucked into the dead body I left.

"Tyler doesn't get frozen." I hear Rose say as I wake up in that body.

"We had a deal." Arie narrows her eyes.

"I'll freeze his friends but not him." Rose matches Arie's poisonous tone.

"Fine. If he does anything then I'm killing him again." Arie says. I get up slowly and walk towards Rose. Mitch moves to the other couch and I awkwardly sit next to Rose.

"That's Ty and that's Jordan." I point at Jordan and Ty while introducing them to Rose.

_Rose's POV_

"We revived them all, now where are the others?" Mitch asks me. Tyler looks at me briefly and stands up.

"I want to see how they got frozen." Tyler says when Arie and Mitch watch him. They turn back to me. I unfreeze them and Tyler stops them from making noise. He says something and Ty goes behind Mitch. Then he disappears. Jordan goes behind Arie.

Arie and Mitch react immediately to Ty and Jordan attacking them. They struggle, but Arie can't escape Jordan. She goes limp and Mitch's knife gets flung into Jordan's hand. Ty is appearing and disappearing while Mitch gets attacked.

_Arie's POV_

The knife is above my head. Rose set us up. She betrayed us. I can't summon my powers from the terror I'm feeling. Time drastically slows down as Jordan begins bringing the knife down. I look over to Mitch and he looks over to me.

'Illusion.' I hear Olivia think before the world becomes brilliantly white. It's too bright so I need to shield my eyes.

Then I wake up. I'm in a bed in a hospital. What? I look around briefly before the world fades again.

This time I wake up on an airplane. Next to me is a familiar boy. He has pale skin with dark brown hair. I see his eyes are brown. Then the world fades again.

This time I wake up in an airport. I get up and look at a sign. I'm in Canada. My parent's house…. I remember it. I go outside and see the guy who sat next to me on the plane. He seems so familiar yet so distant. I get a taxi and I tell him my destination.

I reach there as the guy's taxi reaches the house a few houses away. What? As I'm walking up the front walkway, my memories hit me like a brick wall.

That guy is Mitch. We both died back in that attack…. How? I look over to the house where he just entered. I reach the door and I ring the too-familiar door.

A man I know as my father answers the door. But he looks too familiar. Jerome.

"Arie." He says. He sounds like Jerome, except his voice is gruff. My mother comes to the door. Her orange and yellow curls hang loosely by her shoulders.

"Dad?" I ask. I see in the hallway Olivia staring down at me. She looks directly into my eyes.

'We went back in time.' She thinks to me. Realization dawns on me as I look at both of my parents. They look like Shirley and Jerome except older.

'Why does Mitch look our age?' I think to her.

'He came with us.' She thinks back.

Shirley and Jerome…. My best friends from when I was 18, are my parents? Olivia notices my confused look.

"Arie!" She says cheerfully and comes over to me. She gives me a big hug, something unlike her, and basically bounces with joy. Fake joy.

"Olivia! It's been too long!" I play along. She pulls me upstairs while babbling. Once we reach our room, Olivia shuts up.

"You came." She says. I nod and she takes out her laptop.

"How did we go into the past?" I ask her confused. She opens up Google Chrome and goes onto Google Search.

"Let me explain." I sit on her bed next to her. She looked up 'Arianna and Olivia Lynnlock Death Dates'

"Aunt Arianna and Aunt Olivia?" I ask her. Olivia opens up the first link and it brings us to a page dedicated to them. Mom told us she made it when she was 20 in honor of them. They were her best friends, but we call them our aunts because Mom knew Aunt Arianna since they were young.

"What was the first thing you saw after that light faded?" She questions me.

"I was in a hospital bed." I reply.

"Did you see what your chart said?" She asks me. In that hospital, the charts were on the wall next to the patient.

"It said… Arianna Lynnlock." I answer her.

"I also woke up in a hospital. Mine said Olivia Lynnlock." She says.

"I woke up next on an airplane then in an airport here. I got a taxi to come here." I explain.

"I think we went back in time after falling asleep in different locations. I went to bed a 7 year old and woke up an 18 year old in LA." Olivia says.

"Same. I woke up as an 18 year old and to, I think, Mom shaking me awake." I answer her.

"So we all went back in time?" She asks me.

"Possibly. Weren't we named after Aunt Arianna and Aunt Olivia?" I ask her.

"But your name is Arie." Olivia points out.

"Wasn't Mom closer to Aunt Arianna though? Maybe she wanted Aunt Arianna's memory in the air, but the actual name was too much so she made my name Arie instead of Arianna." I guess.

"But how did we go into the past? Maybe something happened over night and it dragged out our lives." She guesses.

"OR…. Maybe going into the past put us into a 10 year coma. But time got sped up for us and every time we slept in the coma meant a year past in reality. What does it say about their deaths?" I ask her. She looks onto her laptop.

"It said Aunt Arianna was killed by a man who hit her head with a knife." She says.

"That's how I woke up." I tell her.

"It says Aunt Olivia was struck by lightning. Jordan summoned lightning and it was about to hit me before I woke up." Olivia explains. The doorbell rings and I go into the hallway. Our stairs are to the side and they curve, so we have a place to view who came to the door. I stand there as Mom opens the door. Mitch.

"Are Arie and Olivia home?" He asks her and looks up.

"Mom, it's for us." I say and go downstairs. She turns and I lead him upstairs. We go into the bedroom where Olivia briefly looks up before motioning for me to come.

"It says that the man that killed Aunt Arianna was sentenced for life in prison, but escaped a year later. He was never found." She says.

"Wait, you two went back in time too?" He asks us.

"Yea. How did you know that?" I ask him.

"I went back in time. I was named after my Uncle Mitchell, who died from an attack. I went back in time and played his life as he did." Mitch explains.

"Let's go outside." I say to them. We all go outside into the front lawn and sit on the grass. Olivia brought her laptop and she's looking up information still.

"Wait, does that mean your aunt and my uncle were in love?" Mitch asks us.

"I guess. But if we played our their lives, doesn't that mean that we're in love then?" I ask him.

"GUYS I FOUND OUT VALUABLE INFORMATION!" Olivia yells. Mitch and I stumble trying to look at it.

"We definitely played their lives out. It says in this biography that Aunt Arianna met Aunt Olivia at a track meet. They were both really fast and that's how Aunt Arianna found Aunt Olivia." Olivia tells us.

"Back to their romances. Who did they date?" I ask her.

"Aunt Arianna dated Mitch's uncle, who died the same day as them. Aunt Olivia flirted with Uncle Adam." She reads.

"So we were going out." Mitch says to me.

"Yea…" I say. Suddenly, he kisses me. It shocks me at first, but soon I relax.

"Yuck guys, get a room." Olivia says. We break apart and laugh.

"You're just jealous." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"As if." She says.

_Shirley's POV_

I smile a little as I look out the window. Mitch just kissed Arie. I feel someone come up behind me.

"They're going to be just like their aunt and uncle." Jerome says. I nod as I hug him.

"I miss them." I say.

"We have our daughters and Mitch is exactly like my best friend." He says.

"I know. But Olivia's coma and then waking up was already a lot. Then Arie coming back here." I say.

"Arie is in love with Mitch. They'll live a better life than Arianna and Mitch." Jerome says. I nod.

_ - Some Time In The Future -_

_Arie's POV_

"Grandma!" My son shouts as he hugs Mom. She hugs him back. Mitch, my husband, comes in behind us with our 4 year old daughter. Olivia and her husband, or Adam's nephew named Adam coincidentally, are here already with their two kids.

"Hello." I greet my sister and Adam. Matthew, my son, runs over to Thomas, Olivia's son, and they start playing with the legos. Ironically, we both have a son and daughter.

My daughter, Natalie, starts whining. She wants to play with Olivia's daughter, Jamie. Mitch releases her hand and she shakes off her little winter coat before running over to Jamie.

"Hi Mom." I say to my mother. My father comes in and I say hello too. It's Christmas time and we're all celebrating at my parent's house.

"Mitch!" Adam says as they go to the couch. Immediately, a football game gets turned on. Olivia and I both roll our eyes as we go into the kitchen to help Mom.

"What did you get Mom for Christmas?" She asks me when Mom leaves the room.

"It's a secret." I say as Mom comes back in.

After dinner, we let the kids open the mountain of presents they got. Matthew and Natalie got a bunch of new toys and Natalie got a teddy bear from Olivia. Mom made her a homemade blanket and she fell in love with it instantly. It's white and pink. Matthew fell in love with the plush football he got. Even if he's 8, he loves football like his father and uncle.

Once they all opened their presents, the adults exchanged presents. I got a new coffee maker from Dad and a few scented candles from Olivia. She knows how obsessed I am with them. As a joke, Mitch got me chocolate covered pomegranates. He knows that I love them.

Finally, Olivia and I gave our presents to Mom. She went first. She got Mom a metallic tree with little picture frames dangling off. Every branch that got lower were their children. On the bottom were our children and on top were Mom, Dad, Aunt Arianna, and Aunt Olivia. Mom actually cried at the gift.

I gave her the large present and she opened it. She gasped and looked at me.

"Where did you find these pictures?" She asks me.

"When I helped you clean out the attic, I found these pictures. Merry Christmas." I say. **(Listen to 'Believe' from The Polar Express now.) **

It's a black picture frame with 8 different picture spots. Every picture has a picture. The first one is a picture from Halloween with Mom and Aunt Arianna. Another is from a track meet where Mom, Dad, Mitch's uncle, Aunt Arianna, and Aunt Olivia all posed on the starting track. Another was taken and there was a caption on the bottom that said 'Freedom is sweet.' It's everyone eating ice cream while wearing bandages.

"I didn't understand this picture." I motion to the one with ice cream.

"Mitch's uncle, Aunt Arianna, Aunt Olivia, and Adam's uncle were all kidnapped by an evil girl. I took this picture after they called me and we all got ice cream." Mom explains.

The fourth picture is Aunt Arianna and Mitch's uncle smiling under a tree while Mom and Dad sat in the branches above them. The fifth is Aunt Olivia, Mitch's uncle, and Dad smiling on a stage with a screen in the back. It says on the screen '2016 Video Making Contest'. The sixth is a picture of a group of people dressed like they're about to rob a store. Aunt Arianna and Mom are with them. Mom laughs at this one.

"I remember this." She remarks.

The seventh one is a picture from Aunt Arianna and Aunt Olivia's funeral. A tear escapes Mom's eye, but she looks at the one in the center.

It's a picture of 12 people. Mom and Dad are in the center, Aunt Arianna and Aunt Olivia are on either side of them. A few people I didn't know were surrounding them, then there's Adam's uncle and Mitch's uncle right next to Aunt Olivia and Aunt Arianna.

"Who are these people Mom?" Olivia asks her, motioning to the people in the picture.

"That's Jordan. He was the one who killed Aunt Arianna. This was taken before everyone changed. This is Ty. He was the one who killed Mitch's uncle. This is Tyler and Rose. They never knew what was right and wrong. We haven't spoken to them since Aunt Arianna and Aunt Olivia got killed. This is Lynn. She was one of my close friends, but I haven't spoken to her since Aunt Arianna died. Finally, this is Jonah. Another person I haven't spoken to." Mom explains.

"Do you like it?" I ask her. Mom puts it on the table and hugs me.

"I love it. This was the best Christmas." She says. I hug her back and everyone joins in.

Once everyone went to do what they want, I looked at a picture of Aunt Arianna. She looked almost exactly like I did when I was her age. The only different is that her eyes were wider and she has a little bit of freckles. Olivia looks like Aunt Olivia's identical twin, except Aunt Olivia's skin tone is a little darker.

Even though Mom and I never were truly close, my gift brought us closer together. I finally told her about the coma and what happened. She asked me a lot of questions, but told me that everything was true. Mom told me that she never witnessed Aunt Arianna's death, but told me that Aunt Olivia told Adam's uncle that she loved him before she was killed.

One night, I'm looking up at the sky when Natalie comes into my room.

"What are you looking at Mom?" She asks me, sitting on my lap. I'm sitting on the window seat. I hear Matthew in his room playing Xbox with his friends.

"I'm looking up at the sky." I tell her. She's hugging her blanket tightly.

"What's that?" She asks me, pointing at a picture. I remember when I got it. I got it when I was playing as Aunt Arianna. Mom gave me that picture before she got captured. It's a picture of her, Dad, Aunt Arianna, and Aunt Olivia.

"It's a picture. It's of Grandma, Grandpa, and two people you don't know." I tell her.

"Mommy! Look!" She points out the window. I see a shooting star. I make a wish.

"I wish that nobody should suffer like Mom and Dad did when my aunts died." I whisper so Natalie wouldn't hear.

"What did you wish for Mommy?" She asks me, her voice full of excitement.

"What did you wish for?" I ask her, deciding to avoid telling her my wish.

"I wished that everybody could tell the truth. I wished that nobody should get hurt anymore." She says. She's 6 years old. That's what a 6 year old wishes for.

"Me too." I say as she runs into my arms. **_"Me too."_**

* * *

**So doods, we have come to yet another story ending. **

**I'm already planning out the next story to come out later this morning or tomorrow. **

**I'll see you all later guys.**

**~LilKinny**


End file.
